Fangs
by PondWriter1300
Summary: She is a literal demon, and he? A literal beast. “Raven, can I tell you a story?” He asked, his gloved hand taking her’s. She weakly nodded. “When I was younger, I had no idea what I was going to be. Before I got these… powers…I was a regular, young, kid. I had intentions of learning, doing something with my life. But it all was burned down by one fatal mistake. Everything I had
1. Animals (05-14 00:44:48)

Whatever happened, happened. The thing that Raven hated the most came to her and tricked her. Love. She bit back her feelings,her true emotions. She couldn't face him, his light green eyes boring into her dark and betrayed soul.

"Raven..." his voice held meaning, an intention to say something.

How they had gotten on the roof staring into the sunset, she didn't know. The hood of her cloak was down. It's darkness seeming to fade against the soft light of the sun. She usually hated this type of setting. She found no meaning to it. Her eyes reflected sorrow of souls from the past, present, and future. How could a half-demon show actual love? How could she now? But somehow, in the setting she was in, with the man she secretly loved, she was at peace. Not the dead silent peace she was in whilst meditating, no. This was noisy. Waves slapped against the rock that the tower had sat on, sea gulls cried, and the steady breath of Beast Boy filled her ears.

"Raven, can I tell you a story?" He asked, his gloved hand taking her's. She weakly nodded. "When I was younger, I had no idea what I was going to be. Before I got these… powers…I was a regular, young, kid. I had intentions of learning, doing something with my life. But it all was burned down by one fatal mistake. Everything I had known was taken away…" he stared upon the frothy waves. His hair lightly brushed by the breeze. Raven was uncharacteristically quiet. "Wanna hear something funny?" He paused, but not long enough for Raven to respond.

"I love you."

The vast pools of Raven's eyes were filled with shock.

"That's the punchline of my life. I am madly, terribly, horribly, hilariously, madly in love with you. Raven. Please speak." His voice was low, rejection bringing him close to the edge of tears.

Her mouth opened. And in a shadow of a whisper,

"Me too. I love you, too."

Raven stayed strong. She stood up straight, not afraid if Beast Boy took his feelings towards her away. She closed her eyes, but she did not feel the tear that rand down her cheeks. Arms wrapped around her and held her tightly, a softness throbbing inside her cold heart. She opened her eyes and hugged back, her brain slowly getting a grip of what she was doing. She teleported away from those warm inviting arms.

"No, just Garfield, no. I can't let you do this. I'm a fucking demon. I can't let you throw your life and mine down the drain. It just needs to be like it was befo-"

"NO. Rae, you know how badly I want this. How much I'd been dreaming of this? Raven. Look at me." He was standing now, a couple of yards from her. Nothing was going right, nothing. She just wanted to crawl into

a multi-vortex portal and die. Nothing would change that. Except maybe Beast Boy.

He walked slowly to her, his boots clunking against the roof of the giant T shaped building. She started chanting, her hands held at her sides, not wanting to cause something she'd regret. Her usual lifeless stare glared into the eyes of the one she loved.

A great hole portal started under her. The black void staring up at her. She sunk in, her cape flowing against the celestial winds. He ran to her, trying to grab her by the tip of her hood but was too late, she had gone somewhere far away.

He stepped back and scrubbed at the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Hot, wet tears couldn't and wouldn't stop falling. The fact that he might of lost the love of his life killed him inside. It was like hell. He had already connected to her. It was some type of animal instinct: he needed her. He needed to get the cat out of the bag and just tell her. He never expected her to panic. He thought that she would just reject him, but keep talking to him again at some point.

Two days passed; nothing at all got better for Garfield.

He had shut himself in his room, staring at his wall. Cyborg had come in once or twice to try to comfort him, but he couldn't stop his best friend's tears. Cyborg remembered when Jinx and him had split up for a while. It had been hell. He new that since he had synced with her, it was like hell two times over. Cyborg had made Beast Boy take so many tests that at this point, there was no point in trying to sever the connection, it couldn't be done.

"You adapted to your mate being around you constantly, and if she left for long periods of time, you wouldn't be able to function properly. It'd be like you had your heart ripped out and then patched back together with used bandages. You need to confess to her at some point Bea. Otherwise if you don't mark her soon, you'll take her forcefully. And it won't be pretty." He had explained to Beast Boy what his predicament was and offered to help him as much as he could.

"I-I don't know w-what I did wrong…" his ears were flattened against his head, shaking.

"Look bro, it sucks, I know. But she'll come back. Starfire can't do anything, same as for Robin. She needs to come back on her own account. For the mean time…" Cyborg had bought a tub of ice cream and two boxes of pizza and held out a controller. "Wanna play Smash?"

Raven was tired, hungry, and cold. The worst of all? She missed Beast Boy. Her Garfield. She had teased him when he told her his real name. "What, like the cat?" She said in her calm tone, but she could tell there had been some bumper in her tone.

"Yeah, dude, exactly like the cat," he had turned into a cat and ran to the kitchen looking for lasagna to put the last part of his act together.

She smiled a small smile at the fond memory of the two. Somehow, she would make this up to him. She would bring him something so amazing tha-

A sudden thought popped into her head like it was the right thing to choose. What if she gave her body to him? She had a good body, and she kept her legs in good shape, working out every week. Her breasts were large, but not humongous. What if? Her knees felt like that had turned into jelly at the thought of Garfield's naked on top of her, thrusting into her. She bit her lip. This was the first time she let her feelings take over, and it was like a ticking time bomb. She needed to do something about the heat between her legs.

She had gone to the void. Nothing was there except if you imagined it would be. Some call it the dreamscape, imagination or daydreaming. Either way; she was alone. No one could see, nor hear her if she decided to release herself. With that in mind, she slipped off her cloak. Her mind imagined her room. She wanted a bed to do this. Once the bed had came into existence, she struggled to get her one-piece off. Her hair fell down to her bare shoulders as she shivered in the cold darkness of the void. She fell onto the bed, lust causing her finger to immediately go to her groin. She flicked the bundle of buds and moaned. She had never done this before. She had never had this much emotion. She flicked it again and her back arched and she struggled to compose herself. She commanded a sex toy into existence and rubbed it around her entrance, holding it by the end with her fingers curling around it. She slowly pushed in the thing and cried out. Only the tip was in, but got did it feel good. The feeling of pleasure and pain balanced beautifully. She dipped it more and found something that made her choke on her own breath. It felt like heat and pressure was building up in her core. She pulled it in and out, and oh, how it felt good. She pictured Beast Boy saying dirty things to her. Oh, how she wanted to be with him, how she wanted to dig her sharp nails into his back and see if his animalistic side would show through his humanity.

"Garfield...G-God, Garfield. I love you…" she couldn't help but say it, her brain was a warm fuzz, so she had no sense at that time. She stopped her hand movements and blinked. Had she really just accepted it? Had she come to terms? Her hand movements resumed and she kept moaning his name, over, and over again. At some point, she reached her point and came for the first time in her life.

She breathed a sigh after she had gotten her clothes on again. What had she just done?! What the fuck did it make any sense to screw herself in the VOID. Of all places! What the hell was going on with her mind and body? "What the hell?" She noticed a tugging sensation in her heart. Her cold, dark, and betrayed heart. She let into it. It was warm… Protective and longing…

 **HEY GUYS! My god, took me a while to get on here, I mean seriously. What the heck? Anyway, kiddos, if your reading this, DONT EVER AGAIN, SERIOUSLY. I am not responsible for that crap. Read at your own risk.**

 **Anyway, I started this chapter at nine o'clock and finished it at twelve. I have not checked the grammar, so it may be a bit rusty and have a bit o' weird plot. Fits my**

 **personality.**


	2. Yours

Oh, how Raven missed Garfield. She decided to go back to the tower. She was afraid of how he would react to her going back. Was he going to reject her for leaving? Or would he become obsessed with her after? She tried to swallow the knot in her throat. She began chanting. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She floated through the portal, it's usual darkness turning to light.

She breathed in the fresh air that the earth had to offer. She was floating in front of the tower, on the south side; away from the city. She pulled the hood of her cloak up, hiding her face from prying eyes. She teleported inside, in the living room. She heard the steps of a metal being behind her and tensed.

"So you came back, huh?" Cyborgs intimidating voice was hard to look past when it came to talking to him, but the rest of the Titans had gotten used to it.

"Yes," she turned to him. He was leaning up against the door frame to the kitchen. "Where is Garfield?" She asked, looking down at the floor. Cyborg stood straight again and walked to Raven.

"He's in his room. Just… be careful with him," Cyborg glanced out the window.. "Things might happen that you two might regret." She nodded and walked down the hall, her cloak flowing behind her. As she neared Beast Boy's room, she heard him. He was crying. It was as if his soul had been shattered. But as she edged closer to his door, the crying stopped.

"Rave?" She heard his muffled call and stepped back in shock. How could he know it was her? But then again, there are security cameras everywhere, but how did get a hold of the feed?

She walked in his room, noting it was a complete and utter disaster. Garbage was everywhere, underwear was thrown on the floor, and his regular suits were hung on the side of his bed railing. "Oh, Garfield…" she knelt down and wrapped her arms around him.

"You came back… You really came back! Raven, I love you so much. My heart couldn't stand being without you. Without you scolding me, I felt empty. Without you here…I felt dead inside." He gripped her into a tight hug, hot tears pouring rolling down his face. She climbed into his lap and straddled him. He let go to look her in the eye. "Raven. Don't ever leave me again. I couldn't handle it. I won't handle it. Rachel. You know that, right? That I'll never let you go?" He looked down, his eyes sad.

"I'm not leaving again. I promise on my dead, cold, heart, that I will never leave you." Her eyes closed and she put her forehead on his. He closed his eyes, too. Enjoying the moment, Garfield hummed. It was a tune she had never heard before, but it was beautiful.

For choir kids;

Do Re Mi So Do Do Do, Do Re Mi Ti Ti Ti, Do Re Mi So Ti--

He kept humming, and they stayed there for a long time. The warmth coming from his body, the smells, it was everything she wanted to do with him. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and deeply inhaled. "I'm yours." She exhaled, finally letting go of the breath she was holding. This felt right to her heart, but her mind was kicking and screaming. It wanted for her to teleport away, far away. She ignored it, allowing herself this one thing. She joined his song and hummed. The vibration of her voice on his neck drove him crazy.

Do Do Do Ti Do Do Do Mi Mi Mi Re Do Do Do

He gripped her hips and ground himself against her, his primal instincts finally kicking in. She lifted herself away from Beast Boy and gave him a questioning look. "What were you doing?" She asked in low voice, a hint of arousal laced in. He blushed, his face turning away.

"Sorry, it's just-" he sighed and looked up at her. "My animalistic side."

Her heart thumped. This is what she wanted. This is what she craved, she needed to have him. Something demonic sparked up in her. "Well then, I should probably put you in a cage," she turned around and go off her cloak seductively. She heard him groan. "Since, you know, are a wild animal~" she slid off her boots and the gem belt that hung around her hips. She finally turned to look at him. She mentally high-fived herself. She sure knew how to pitch a tent. His face was a fit of red, his eyes half lidded, and his hands gripping the carpet he was sitting on. "Well, what do you think?" She turned around and bent down, "looking" for one of her bracelets she had already taken off. She could hear him panting. He stood up and gripped her by the hips, her still bent over. He slid his hand down until he was met with the wet fabric of her leotard. He started rubbing up and down. She moaned. It was music to his ears, her panting, her moans, it almost drove him over the edge. He ripped, and I mean ripped off the remainders of her clothes. She gasped. He stuck a finger inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit, and thrusted his hand into her. Her moans were becoming louder, cheering him on. He curled his finger upward and she released all over his hand. He removed it from the spot, noticing that she had still been panting. He licked the cum from his fingers and pulled her waist to his torso. He cupped her breasts, the tips of his fingers rubbing her nipples. She was panting and arched her back, almost making him loose grasp of her breasts. She shuddered. She was defeated in her own game. But she did not give up. She turned around to face him, her knees buckling from the past fun she had with his hands. She threw him on his bed and jumped on him, setting her hips on his. She started moving up and down, her nether regions heating up again. He had taken off his shirt, and she loved the site. He pulled her off him for a second so he could get his pants and boxers off, then dragged her back on. "Condom?" She asked and he nodded. He opened his drawer on his dresser and pulled out one. He turned and sat on the side of the bed, and slid it on. He got back into his place, and she crawled up on her knees, aligning his length with her entrance. "Ready?"

"Hell yeah." She slammed down, his hands groping her ass. She moaned. It felt like an almost ticklish feeling, but amped up and enjoyable. She bounced up and down, her breasts in the same motion. Beast Boy had a fire in his eyes, lust controlled him, it made him see her only as an object for a second, but he still felt his burning love for her, his yearning to fuck her senseless was no match for his actual feelings. Her pale skin against his, such a contrast would repel anyone who wanted to split the two. Raven put her palms on his strong chest, getting more of her g-spot targeted. She would last long and neither would Garfield. He grabbed her waist and put her under him. He thruster like life depended on her, and he leaned his head down and bit her neck. Blood starting to trickle from the wound. But it wasn't just a normal bite. He had marked her. As his. Forever. He released, and so did she. Her moans filled his ears, her figure filled his vision. He wasn't going to let her leave now, never.


	3. Forever

They lay on his bed, tangled in each other. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, next to her mark. He licked the wound that had now closed up, and closed his eyes again. The deep breathing of Raven told him that she was still asleep.

God, he loved her so much that he could barely breath without her by his side. It had hurt like hell for him when she left, and now that he had marked her, put his venom in her, if she left...neither of them would survive. Cyborg had done countless test on him, and, coming up with a conclusion, found that they were bonded in a way that no other animal on this earth had shown. Something within Raven had taken control, possessive even- and she couldn't stop it. The bond was through their genes, it would make them compatible, even though they were almost completely following their dominant traits.

Warning: Getting sciency, so if you don't understand-y, you no read-y, you no hate-y. I also am not sure if this can happen, but shit, I tried.

Since Raven's father was a full demon, her body only half consisting of mass, while the other chaos and magic. Finding a compatible mate would be nearly impossible, unless an organism with power to change it completely was found. Beast Boy had started as a normal human being, his genes consisting of his father's co-dominant alleles, and his mother's only dominant alleles. He had followed his father's side. But when a monkey's DNA had leaked into his bloodstream, and the "cure" had changed his genes, different evolutions -or animals- came into the picture. All of their gene's filled the pool, and since Garfield's blood type was -O -the universal blood type- he was able to harness the power to change other's genes too, if mixed. "So this is where it get's complicated." Cyborg had said. He explained to his friend that Raven's gene pool was only half developed, but still completely filled with dominant traits. Not a single recessive trait to be found. Her father who was full magic, and her mother who was fully human, but they both had recessive traits in their genes. "I don't know how, why, or what happened, but Raven has nearly the most powerful genes in the Universe. Bea, she could totally out rule all of your dominant traits if you were to...um, impregnate her…" Cyborg stopped there and waved the subject off, and told Beast Boy that he only known what he needed to know. But what Cyborg didn't know was the abilities of his best friend, and how he could change Raven's gene's completely, by one single bite of the neck.

Raven woke from her slumber and smiled at Beast Boy hugging her tightly, his face buried in the crook of her neck. What had happened the night before, oh, she loved. It was like being whole, not having the sinking sadness in the pit of her stomach, even when she was happy. It was gone. It had hid from Garfield's emotions with its tail behind its legs.

"Good morning…" she spoke in a soft voice, her voice a little over a groggy whisper. Beast Boy lifted his head and looked at her. He had a smirk on his face, a very obvious, proud, cringe worthy smile.

"Have fun last night?" He asked and she smiled.

"Yes, and you?" Se asked making sure that she wasn't smirking. He looked flustered and nodded.

"Rave, there's something I need to tell you.." he closed his soulful eyes and exhaled. "I synced with you. You're my mate. The equivalent of my spouse."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "When did this happen?" she said it so casually, as if he was asking to pass the salt.

"Um? Why are you not freaking out?" He asked. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Garfield, that thought just kicked in. You'd better run." Her warm smile had turned to a demonic and evil one. So, without remembering to put his clothes on, he ran out of his room like a mad man.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" He turned the corner, Raven trailing him. Now she, she remembered to put her clothes on. He ran into the kitchen, where the rest of the Titans were eating breakfast. Robin stopped at mid chew, Cyborg just stared, and Starfire was laughing hysterically next to Robin. "Sorry guys! Kinda running for my life!" And in a green blur, he sped as fast as he could to the bathroom.

Raven had walked into the kitchen, still seeing the stunned expressions of her fellow Titans. "Which direction did he go?" She asked briskly but still had a strained smile on her face.

"For Beast Boy's safety, we're not gonna tell you that." Cyborg said, his grin fading.


	4. Sadness

Oh my god, guys, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. The thing that have been happening with injuries, medical stuff and stress have been immense. I needed to go to the doctor, and when I did, some concerning stuff happened. I think I'll have to retire Fangs. Anyway, for those who know of WebToon, me and my friend are actually working on something that you guys might like. Any way, I'll tell you guys about it when I can!


	5. Trouble (I'm wrapping this pic up!)

Raven had lost patience. Every fiber of her being wanted to crush Beast Boy. He had tricked her. He had tied her down. Before she could calm down she teleported to the void. Instead of darkness, flames were everywhere, signaling that she was distressed. She tried to conjure something peaceful, something she could get a handle on.

She pictured a stream, running water down a quiet forest. She inhaled deeply, and the void shifted from the burning flames of hell to something she could only dream of in this busy world. She could smell the fresh grass, she could hear the birds chirping, and she could feel the cool breeze against her smiling lips.

She lifted off the ground, her legs pulling to be crossed. She closed her eyes and meditated. She began to hum to herself, and then she recognized. She was humming Garfield's song, the one that he had been reciting when they were just sitting there, relaxing. And then, all of this felt silly. All of her anger seemed pointless. She loved him, and he loved her. They had been stuck together for four years, which had been the most fun, confusing, hilarious, chilling, and scary ones of her life. She wanted to feel that way. With Garfield.

She thought for a long time, how the love between them could work. She could try to fight her evil side, her inner demons. She would make an effort for him. Relaxed in the void, her sanctuary. She could do all she could in order to make this right, to make this work.

The air in the tower was awkward, and Beast Boy had no intention to break it. He knew he had made a mistake. The equivalent of my spouse? What had he been thinking? Of course Raven would freak out, she needed to have space.

He had gotten Cyborg to bring him a suit. When he got it on, he explained everything to Robin and Starfire. They nodded time to time throughout the explanation, and when he stopped, Robin stood. "Beast Boy, I understand that you and Raven have something extremely special, but are you sure you can go through with this? She's a demon, and you? A literal _**beast**_. Will you two be able to make it work?" he asked, still standing firmly, his arms crossed against his chest. Garfield knew that this would eventually be a problem. They were heroes. They had to protect jump city. There love affair couldn't endanger people's lives. He sighed.

"Yes. We can do it. I know we can make it better than it ever was." Robin nodded. Starfire was only looking at him with worrisome eyes. She stood and walked to Beast Boy. She had always been a motherly figure to the team, except for Robin of course. He had a burning passion for the alien. She cupped his cheek in one hand.

"Raven is of a hard shell to crack open. She sometimes needs of the space. You can do this. I know you can, because she loves you. She always has." She nodded and smiled, then followed Robin to the next room.

Where was Raven, anyway? She had left, but where? He walked to the door of her room. He lifted his hand to knock. He hesitated, but went through with it. She answered, tears biting at the corners of her eyes. She flung herself toward him, clasping her arms around his neck tightly. "I-Im so s-sorry!" She sobbed into his shoulder. Where had this come from? He smiled and pulled her tightly to him. He kissed her hair and sighed. "Raven, I'm sorry too. I dragged you into a commitment. I- I didn't know what to do. I thought I was going to lose you if I didn't." brushing her fingers along his jawline, she paused.

"I do."

"What? What do you mean 'I do'?" He asked. Where was she going with this?

"You said that I'm basically your wife in your terms, right? So if you ask me, you know what my answer will be. I love you and everything that you are, I love everyone of you. Your beasts, your voice, the way you move. I want to be with you for the rest of my existence." She finished with a soft kiss on the lips. Her pale skin, her raven dark hair, and the way she talked to him for the rest of his life? He mentally cheered. But, how would this go over with her dad?

"Will you marry me, Raven?" he asked just to make sure he hit the nail on the head. She nodded and said,

"Yes."

 **Oh, shit's about to go down. Who's ready for those feels? *nobody raises hand* Well, you're going to get them!**


	6. The End!

Beast boy had been nervous as all hell. He was wearing a black tux, his hair natural but also fixed up with multiple things that Starfire sprayed in it. He glanced down the aisle waiting for his beautiful bride. Finally the music started to play, and Robin walked Raven down slowly, a soft smile on his face. Raven had a white dress, surprising, but Starfire insisted on it so much that it was inevitable. Her face was covered by a veil, And he had never been more eager to see her face than ever. She walked up the steps to the altar and turned to him. He took of her veil and smiled, tears at the edge of his eyes. She laughed and took his hands in her grasp. The Wedding carried through without a bump or a scratch.

 **Two years later**

She yelled and pushed, and another contraction wracked her. She squeezed Garfield's hand, and he gasped. She heard crying through her delayed senses and smiled. She was here. She finally was here. Beast boy brought the little bundle of joy up to her and whispered, "This is your momma...And I'm your poppa." Raven smiled as her husband lowered her baby into her arms. He took off his shirt for the physical interaction the had read about online. Everybody would leave the room and the parents would hold the baby to their chests. Raven smiled. She would never be mad or grumpy again.

"How about Bailey Logan?" Raven asked Beast boy and he nodded, a grin still on his face.

"That's a beautiful name…" Raven hugged the infant in her arms and smiled. The baby had light green skin, her hair a darker shade of Beast Boy's. They stood there, holding their child, the future yet to come and very bright.

Bailey had taken the name of Demon, her powers strong. She could turn into any celestial being, and any demon as well. While her parents left the Titans West and created a new team, she slipped into the role as leader, but her grandfather started haunting her dreams, like he had done to her mother. Life went on fighting crime, and so, all was well…

 **Until Beast Boy's death...**


End file.
